


Golden Malvaceae

by hjo_the_evil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oneshot, really really short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjo_the_evil/pseuds/hjo_the_evil
Summary: Plain and simple yet at the same time, it is made beautifully. No one is to know of this hidden gem.





	Golden Malvaceae

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my writing :") I still have many errors ;;

Like every beginning of the week, it was a morning routine —get up, take turn showers and dresses— making breakfast in Iruka’s tiny kitchen and all the while thrown in few small talks of the plan for the day.

Not this particular morning, though. He was fully dressed now and midway through accessorizing his neck tie, but then he stops dead in his process. Kakashi isn’t one to mind the views he gets to feast on, essentially one that dripping wet with damped hair and towel oh-so hung very low upfront. Scandalously they revealed those nice hip bone that makes him mentally drooling. He already planning ahead on how he was going to feign his way into work again this week—like every other week.

Kakashi thought he had imagined it when the sun glinted off Iruka’s shoulder. When the man did raises his eyes from the down-below, only did he notices the gold marks. The questionable golden marks marred his lover upper shoulder and bicep beautifully.

 _Gorgeous_  was all he could think of. His lips parted while mesmerizes in trance by the few golden hibiscus that ‘splay on Iruka’s shoulder. An additional tribal armband that braces the left bicep, it added a nice touch to the wonderful tone body. Gold ink glimmering off honey tan skin was complete perfection in his eyes. Like some god out of those mythical tales.  
  
“Hm?” Iruka hummed questionable looks at him when Kakashi had ceased all movements.

“When did you…did you,” Kakashi stumbled, the brain was still trying to catch up with his eyes on what he’s seeing. Leaving Iruka to huffed breathy laughs and smile at his dorky boyfriend for standing dumbly with ties still hung loosely on the man fingertips.

“Anko…” Iruka made this quirky side-face glare with a small raised eyebrow on the side.

“…thought it’ll be fun to put a few tatts on me like some canvas. Well no ‘thank you’ I say to that.” Walking over to help his boyfriend finishing the neck tie and ready to dresses himself for the day. “Besides, I’m a teacher after all. There’s going to be an uproar if parents ever find out. It’s temporary gold ink by the way. It’ll wash out eventually”

“Ah,” Kakashi bend a little to give a small peck on Iruka’s lips. “I take it you had a fun girls’ night out then?” asking while proceed to give his lover a small nuzzle under the chin.

He takes Iruka’s face with both hands, with all the seriousness he then asked his love, “No guys. Right?”

“Of course not!” Iruka made a small huffed laughs at how silly that questions were asked. Gosh, he really did loves his boyfriend for that crazy notion. “She would have busted their nuts, make them eat it and ‘give you the rest to finish it off’.”

It’s a good thing, even though Kakashi and Anko don’t see eye-to-eye. Iruka was like a younger brother to her, it’s only a big sister thing to fend off anyone she’s suspicious of. Also, no one should interrupt their get-together times, to begin with.

When the feels wandering hands started southward did Iruka notice. Kakashi was necking him hungrily from behind with small mumbles of  _you’re my breakfast_  in between kisses. Every now and then he peeks small glimpse of those freshly golds upon honey tan skin. It was perfection indeed.

Towering over the little boyfriend he furiously kissing the others’ tender lips, fought the towel and won.

“You'r— we’re going to be late,” he made small groans into their kisses as to fighting off his boyfriend. It was like trying to smash concrete with air, it wasn’t going to work at all. He knew they were going to be late. And he was pretty late.


End file.
